1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to toy apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved toy apparatus wherein the same is arranged and constructed for simulation of a ghost combating organization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various to structures have been utilized in the prior art to enhance a child's imagination in the simulation of combat relative to various imaginary adversaries, such as soldiers, ghosts, and the like.
Examples of prior art water pistol type structures may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,573,954 to Casson wherein a water pistol includes a magazine for projecting a succession of water shots from a pistol.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,116,855 to Thomson sets forth a toy water gun provided with a remote trigger relative to a barrel structure for projecting water therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,318 to Kunz sets forth a toy water pistol including a detachably mounted and securable cartridge or magazine.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved toy apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in simulation of a combat water squirt gun organization for the entertainment and amusement of a child.